rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Padouch nebo hrdina? My jsme jedna rodina!
'Jste hrdina... antihrdina... nebo záporák?' WoW vaši milovanou herní postavu nutí plnit mise (dělat questy), které nařídilo vedení vaší rasy, ať už král, náčelník nebo místní samospráva. Prakticky nemáte možnost proti tomu říci "a" ani "b", i když by přesvědčení vaší postavy nesouhlasilo s jejich metodami a cílem. Jasně, nemusíte je dokončit, ale pak nenaexpíte. thumb|400px Jako RP hráč můžete ale zvážit motivaci své postavy, proč všechny tyhle úkoly plníte... i když vám jsou proti srsti... a nevykašlete se jim na to. Nemusíte věřit, že všechny tyhle úkoly, pochůzky, donášky, sebevražedné mise a vznešená poslání plní vaše postava jen z hrdosti na svůj národ a loajality ke svému vládci. Motivace vaší postavy je právě to, co z ní dělá padoucha či hrdinu, stejně tak způsoby, jakými se snaží dosáhnout svého cíle. Možná to vše vaše postava dělá, protože potřebuje zlato (a kdo by ho nepotřeboval). Možná se bojí, co by se stalo, kdyby odmítla poslušnost (trocha strachu přeci znamená zdravý rozum, ne). Možná jen pozoruje, oč se jeho frakce či vláda snaží, zvažuje, zda jsou jejich činy a rozhodnutí čestné podle jeho vlastních měřítek (jen si u toho tak nějak sám namočil ruce do jejich špinavého prádla). A nebo prostě jen sám hledá odpověď na to, co je jeho limitem, který nedokáže překročit. Za hordu přeci celou sérii questů v Northrendu pomáháte opuštěným vyvíjet Nový Mor a dá se stěží říci, že by postava byla tak hloupá, aby to nepochopila, jak se zdá z gossipu questů. Možná jen přimhouřila oči, protože vzorně plní rozkazy? V knize Tides of War vidíte jiný příklad, Baine Bloodhoof nesouhlasí s Garroshovým velením a jeho vizí Hordy, ale splní svou povinnost do písmene, poslechne jeho rozkaz a vyšle vojáky napadnout Theramore... ovšem až po tom, co Theramore o útoku varuje poslem, kterého propašuje Garroshovi přímo pod nosem. Pro roleplayera je takový druh tajné operace proti velení, se kterým postava nesouhlasí, velmi lákavá. Vaše postava se v tu chvíli octne na tenké linii mezi věrností a zradou a kdykoli jedná s loajalisty své vlády, i kdyby to byli vlastní přátelé a rodina, musí být velmi opatrná - jedno špatné slovo a je označena za zrádce a vydána strážím. Pokud se tedy zadíváme na motivaci postavy, klasický kladný hrdina bude ten, který věrně slouží svému vládci a plní rozkazy bez zaváhání. Neutrální postava či antihrdina bude úkoly plnit podle svých vlastních hodnot a na některé se prostě vykašle. A záporná postava bude používat jakékoli prostředky, aby dosáhla svého cíle... a tím je většinou zničit kladné hrdiny nebo získat moc pro sebe. 'Hrdina ve městě! Někdo autogram?' Kdykoli vymýšlíte, zakládáte a hrajete postavu, měli byste myslet na to, že nejste "hlavním hrdinou" světa Warcraftu. Těmi jsou ona slavná NPC, postavy, o kterých jsou knihy, komiksy, povídky a děj jeho her. Takové postavy jsou okamžitě poznány každým ze své frakce a dost často i každým z frakce opačné. Tím myslím Thralla, Variana, Sylvanas, Jainu, Tiriona, Malfuriona... to jsou hrdinové známí po celém světě. thumb|400px Ne vaše postava. Vaše postava je hrdinou jiného druhu, pro kterou by bylo lépe použít označení "dobrodruh" - ten, který cestuje světem, pomáhá tam, kde je ho potřeba. Zatímco skuteční hrdinové mají na starosti dělat velké plány a být megalomanští, vy jste tím, kdo jejich plány vykonává a dost často se u toho může strhnout, uběhat, cedí pot, krev a slzy (no dobře, to poslední se prý pro pravé chlapáky nehodí). Možná velíte jednotce, vlastnímu cechu nebo celému vojsku, ale ať jste jakkoli mocní, podléháte těmto hrdinům světa Warcraftu. Jste tím řadovým hrdinou z akčních seriálů, jehož jméno si nikdo nepamatuje, protože je v epizodě v pozadí, dokud ho někdo z velení nepošle na misi, při které zemře... pak si ho teprve všimne divák. Vaše postava samozřejmě nezemře, přežije každou výzvu a to z ní dělá částečně hrdinu. Ale její činy se nestanou součástí lore, které znají ostatní. Podívejte se na Blizzardskou tradici: velké skutky bývají úmyslně nepřiznány nikomu, krom všeobecného termínu "skupina dobrodruhů z Azerothu" či jsou rovnou připsány k dobru hlavním postavám. (Například smrt Onyxie - zabíjeli jste ji v raidu roky, ale v lore to byl Varian Wrynn, kdo jí uštědřil poslední ránu. Měl pomoc? Jasně, doprovázely ho jednotky řadových vojáků, mezi které mohla zapadnout i vaše postava... jako Varianovo křoví! Takže ano, mohli jste u toho být, ale jen jako přicmrndávač.) Jste tedy dobrodruhem a možná i hrdinou, ale měli byste myslet na to, že vaše jméno nebudou znát všichni kolem. thumb|left|400pxI proto byste neměli očekávat od ostatních, se kterými hrajete RP, že pověst vaší postavy vás předchází, nebo že si automaticky zapamatují, kým jste a z dálky se budou klanět. Pokud se urazíte, když vás někdo hned nepozná, kandidujete na Mary Sue. Pravdou je, že vaše činy za dobu, kdy "expíte", vám zvedají u jednotlivých řádů a frakcí reputaci - v době WotLK vám například členové Kirin Tor na "exalted" děkovali za služby a v Argent Tournament i Violet Citadel vyvolávali vaše jméno, pokud jste porazili silného nepřítele či získali quel'delar. Ano, dá se říci, že tak se vaše postava může ve hře proslavit. Vlastní reputací, která se ale nikdy nevyrovná reputaci hlavních lore postav. 'Kladný hrdina, aneb Dobromil od Kladna' Každý by chtěl být hrdinou, zářící hvězdou známou po celém Azerothu pro opakovanou záchranu desítek a stovek životů. Protože hrdinu přeci miluje každý a teoreticky by neměl mít problém vyjít s ostatními postavami. Teoreticky'. To je ten problém.thumb|400px Protože ty samé opěvované a milované postavy a zářící hvězdy Azerothu mohou občas zároveň být těmi nejotravnějšími, na jaké roleplayer narazí - právě těmi, co tak dobře zapadnou do kategorie Mary Sue. Notoricky nechvalně proslulý "pachatel dobra" čili dobroděj, který se pokouší zachránit svět nebo alespoň své okolí pokaždé, když logne, je úplně stejně otravný jako zloun, který se snaží každé úterý a čtvrtek zotročit celý Silvermoon nebo Stormwind. Jak vás tedy budou ostatní uznávat, pokud vám nikdo nechce připsat úspěch za pád Krále Lichů, smrt Onyxie a záchranu Azerothu v Ulduaru? Jednoduše podle toho, jak jednáte a hovoříte, jak respektujete ostatní. Skutečný hrdina přeci nikdy neočekává platbu či uznání za své činy, dělá je, protože je pokládá za správnou věc. Nesobecky se obětuje za ostatní, pokud je potřeba, nečeká díky, projevuje skromnost. Proto, pokud chcete hrát hrdinu, měli byste myslet na nesobeckost a snažit se pomoci ostatním postavám, nebo jim poradit, pokud jste o to žádáni. Hrdinovy činy by mu neměly stoupnout do hlavy. Každou postavu, kterou potká, zdraví se stejným respektem a laskavostí, nehledě na její původ a vliv. Nepovyšuje se a neodsuzuje, nehádá se o tom, v čem je on sám nejlepší. Myslete ale na to, že když vaše postava bude naprostý dobrák, bude vás pravděpodobně chvíli bavit, ale časem se začne zdát "plochá" a málo uvěřitelná. thumb|left|300px Kladní hrdinové vůbec nemusí být jen 24/7 milí, vřelí a dobrosrdeční lidé, kteří pobíhají kolem a objímají stromy, králíčky a ostatní postavy. Velcí hrdinové Warcraftu, i když jsou pokládáni za dobré postavy, se neustále perou s nějakým vnitřním konfliktem, nebo se snaží srovnat s hrůzami, které se dějí ve světě kolem nich. Určitě nejsou většinu času šťastní a spokojení. Také ne vždy vyhrají své spory a boje... a ne vždy vyjdou ze situace jako vítězové bez poskvrnky, tak proč by měla vždy vyhrát vaše postava? Nezapomeňte tedy, že být kladným hrdinou není jen o záchraně světa, ale i o tom, jak vás události v něm ovlivňují, jestli vás vyděsí, nebo se jim naopak postavíte a budete jim čelit. Dobrý hrdina má v hlavě představu toho, jaký by svět "měl být" a to "měl by" téměř neexistuje. Ideální svět, jaký by rád viděl kolem sebe, ale skutečnost je obvykle dalece odlišná. Jak se s tím vyrovnává? Jako příklad si vezměte Thralla a Jainu, kteří se snažili smířit Alianci a Hordu a vytvořit svět, kde může každý žít v míru... moc to zatím nevyšlo, že? Jaina v lore od Cataclysm dál zjistí, že snažit se zůstat neutrální mezi Hordou a Aliancí je těžší, než čekala, a nakonec se sama musí rozhodnout a vybrat si stranu. Toto samo o sobě je něco, co dobrého hrdinu tíží: být nucen volit stranu i proti ideálu, který se snažil uchovat. Thrall se musí rozhodnout, zda zůstane hrdinou Hordy, válečným náčelníkem, šamanem... nebo jestli jsou ještě důležitější věci, na které by měl začít myslet (třeba existence samotného světa). A tak nějak při tom všem pomáhání ostatním zjistí, že si už sám není jist, kým vlastně je. Jednou z věcí, kterou můžete vašeho kladného hrdinu ozvláštnit, jsou právě tyhle konflikty mezi jejich ideály a hrůzami všedního dne, které je potkají. Nemusí být nutně milí a laskaví celou dobu - a hrdina, který se pere se svým vnitřním rozporem, je určitě zajímavější pro svého hráče, než standartní "dobrák", který nikdy neudělá špatné rozhodnutí. Jen nesmíte hrdinu nechat přejít na temnou stranu síly, během boje s jeho vlastními vnitřními démony. Pak už by z něj vůbec nebyl dobrý hrdina... ale kategorie, kterou popíšeme kousek níž. (Ano, Sith, Kostěj, Herodes či princ Krasoň.) 'Antihrdina, aneb nepochopený neutrál' Antihrdina je také hrdina, ale postrádá rysy typické pro kladňáky. Nechová se šlechetně, laskavě a nesobecky, spíše naopak. Může mít temnou minulost, která ho dostala tam, kde je teď. Může být hrubý či nevrlý, ale ve chvíli, kdy je zapotřebí ochránit jeho ideální svět, udělá cokoli, co je v jeho moci, aby tak učinil. thumb|500pxVýborným příkladem antihrdiny je třeba Batman - není hodný ani slušný, prostě jde a udělá, co pokládá za nutné, protože svět je temné a strašlivé místo. A on ty temné a strašlivé věci sám používá jako zbraně proti temnotě. Také neočekává díky za cokoli, co udělal. A pokud už díkydostane, umí za to děkujícího parádně urazit. Ve WoW se za takového antihrdinu dala pokládat Sylvanas, i když její poslední činy jí posunuly spíše na ose k roli záporáka/padoucha. Její tragická smrt a područí rytíře smrti Arthase z ní udělali to, čím je teď. Její činy se točí kolem Opuštěných spíše, než aby se zajímala o celý svět. Učiní cokoli, aby bránila "svůj lid" až do své absolutní smrti, i když se její ideály neshodují se zbytkem světa živých. A pokud vidí možnost svému lidu prospět na úkor jiných společenství? Nezastaví se. Dalším antihrdinou je rozhodně Illidan - vždy měl dobré úmysly, že? I když u toho myslel hlavně sám na sebe a svou moc, kdo ví, jak by se dějiny Azerothu odvíjely, kdyby tehdy uspěl v zničení Ledového Trůnu Okem Sargerase... a kde by byli mágové, kdyby nestvořil druhou Studnu Věčnosti na hoře Hyjal. Ačkoli vždy měl stejné cíle jako většina hrdinů, měl také velmi pochybné prostředky. A příšerného kadeřníka a manikérku, jasně. Antihrdina není typ postavy, se kterou ostatní dobře vyjdou. Pokud ho budete hrát, můžete skončit sami. Bývají záhadní, samotářští, nevlídní, protivní, temní a nabručení. Nebudou tedy lvy salónů a na to byste měli myslet, pokud takovou postavu chcete hrát. Její povaha může omezit vaše možnosti RP, protože některé postavy se vám raději vyhnou nebo se s vámi budou neustále hádat. Možná vás odsoudí i horší hráči "kladných hrdinů", kteří neskousnou, že hrajete roli a neodliší vaše IC a OOC. V samotném základu je antihrdina či neutrální postava někdo, kdo žije podle svých vlastních hodnot. '' Antihrdina ví, že existují zákony, místní vlády, příkazy a zákazy, ale nemusí se všemi nutně souhlasit. Souhlasí ale se svým vlastním systémem hodnot a '''dodrží ho i ve chvíli, kdy jde proti běžnému zákonu nebo všeobecné morálce'. Je mu jedno, koho pobouří, pokud věří, že má dobrý důvod svůj čin dokončit. Překvapí vás ale, že dost často je jeho cíl stejný, jako cíl kladného hrdiny. Jen ty prostředky... thumb|400px Podívejte se na svou postavu a zamyslete se nad tím, zda je šťastná, jak její strana pokračuje ve sporu Aliance a Hordy po Wrathgate. Jak se vašemu hrdinovi zamlouvají rozhodnutí vůdce národa, je ochoten se smířit se zradou či sabotáží, pokud by z ní měla výhodu právě jeho strana? Je svému národu doopravdy věrný, nebo má pochyby? Dokáže zabíjet bez rozdílu a bez milosti, dokud plní rozkazy? Nebo má své rezervy a odmítl by zabíjet nevinné? A co je pro něj definicí cti či nevinnosti? Teoreticky vaše postava bojuje za Alianci či Hordu již roky, bitvu za bitvou, jeden nepřítel je strašnější než druhý, váš hrdina proléval za svou frakci krev roky... ale co udělala ona pro něj? Skutečně je doceněným a respektovaným vojákem a veteránem? Nebo začíná mít pocit, že je něčím jako střelivem do kanónu či postradatelným pěšákem do první linie, hdykoli je třeba živé štíty? Zatímco některé postavy šťastně plní rozkazy svého krále, válečného náčelníka, lorda či velitele, neutrální postava z nich nemusí být zrovna paf. Nemusí cítit stejnou hrdost na svou vlastní frakci, jako ostatní. Možná ani nesouhlasí s válkou, kterou král Wrynn znovu vyhlásil po bitvě o Undercity. Možná si ani nemyslí, že je nutné od pohledu zabíjet členy druhé frakce. Pokud jsou toto otázky, které by si mohla klást vaše postava, rozhodně má potenciál stát se antihrdinou, tedy "neutrální" postavou. Antihrdina může zabít členy druhé frakce, pokud si myslí, že jsou špatní, ale vždy to bude podle jeho morálních zásad. Stejně tak je schopen jim pomoci, pokud uvěří, že je to správně, nehledě na to, co k tomu říká jeho velitel či král. thumb|left|400pxAntihrdinové a neutrální postavy bývají obvykle nejzajímavější ze všech: jdou si svou vlastní cestou nehledě na předsudky své rasy a frakce, a pro svou frakci obvykle udělají jen to, co prospěje v důsledku jim samotným. Někdo tomu možná řekne sobectví nebo zbabělost, ale antihrdina má stejnou dispozici k dobru jako ke zlu, což ho činí těžkým k předvídání a pochopení pro ostatní postavy... a zábavným pro jeho hráče. I když není hraní antihrdiny či neutrální postavy pro každého, je to cesta, kterou zvolili po letech RP mnozí - a v průběhu jejich RP se postupně více a více ukazuje, proč si vlastně tu cestu zvolili. Nikdo po vás samozřejmě nemůže chtít, abyste antihrdinu hráli, nebo se chovali neutrálně k druhé frakci, či budili rebelie proti svému vůdci, ale díky možnosti komunikace s druhou stranou na našem serveru je i tohle možnost hodná zvážení, nebo ne? Co když má vaše postava prostě dost nesmyslného zabíjení, protože má na té druhé straně přátele? 'Padouch tedy Zápor ze Zlína, zlá postava' Tento odstavec nastíní jen základní pravidla hraní "záporáků", jejich jednotlivé typy rozebereme ve speciálním článku, určeném jen jim. Takže předně: '''''to, že jste zloun, není platnou omluvou pro obtěžování ostatních. Hraní záporáka nedává hráči nikdy licenci porušovat pravidla hry, serveru a slušného chování. thumb|500px Jedna z nejtěžších stránek udržení si "zlé" postavy naživu tak, aby vás ji bavilo hrát delší dobu, a aby bavila i ostatní, je zajistit, že nevraživost vzniklá následkem RP vůči vám se zastaví jen u herní postavy a nezasáhne vás samotné. Záporáka totiž nehrajete pro sebe, ale proto, abyste pobavili ostatní. Vaším cílem nikdy nemá být "vyhrát" či odradit ostatní od RP, popřípadě rozpoutat OOC hádky a války. Ne vždy to vyjde, a pokud vás urazí reakce ostatních hráčů na vaši postavu či RP, není záporák role pro vás. I ostatní totiž hrají RP, zaujímají proti vaší postavě logické postoje a role, reagují na ni, jak by jejich postavy reagovaly: to jest negativně. A mají na to právo. Pokud si doopravdy chcete založit zápornou postavu, ujistěte se, že jste ji dopředu dobře rozmysleli a že počítáte s tím, že nakonec prohraje, protože dobro nad vámi má dříve či později zvítězit. thumb|left|400px Musíte předem znát cíle postavy a snažit se jich dosáhnout jejími způsoby. Pokud budete zlí a agresivní prvoplánově a otevřeně, nezískáte pro své pikle spojence a daleko nedojdete. Běžný hrubián a hospodský rváč, který při první příležitosti někoho zmlátí, okrade, pobodá, navíc před svědky (i kdyby NPC)... skončí zatraceně rychle v base. Chcete být zlý jen k někomu, ne na hned všechny, ne hned na začátku. Otevřené násilí je sice nápadné a rychle odhalitelné, ale není až tak "zlé" jako to, co páchá zkorumpovaný politik, který svou moc zneužívá třeba celé roky a dovedně to maskuje za tváří oblíbené celebrity. Stejně tak by vaše zlá postava měla být uvěřitelná. Dobře napsaní padouši navíc mají tendenci sebe sama nevidět jako zlé, naopak. Mají pocit, že ostatním prokazují službu tím, co dělají, jen je ostatní ne zcela pochopili. Jako řešení vašich záležitostí a pro dosažení vašich cílů je lépe hledat i jiné metody, než pouhý zločin, proto buďte kreativní. Vaši sokové se dají odstranit i tak, že zničíte jejich pověst intrikami či pomluvami, sehranou pastí. Otestujte vodu, než se do ní vrhněte, začněte malými krůčky. Nezačínejte rovnou pokusem otrávit krále a převzít za něj moc v době jeho "pracovní neschopnosti". Ovšem, pokud jste do té doby roky nehráli falešného pobočníka a rádce, který se mu vetřel do přízně a získal si pověst spolehlivého a věrného občana, kterého milují dvořani i lid. A co teprve, když sám patříte do kolegia ranhojičů, co se o něj starají v jeho záhadné chorobě? Mwahaha! thumb|400px Bod nejdůležitější: nebuďte nezranitelní. Uneste hrdiny, popište jim svůj OP zlý plán na ovládnutí světa, ale když se jim podaří se nějak osvobodit a zkusit vám ho překazit, berte to v potaz a hrajte s tím. Ne, že se znovu a znovu a znovu schováte za magický štít, kterým neproniknou, nebo zmizíte teleportem pryč, pokaždé, když se vám dostanou na kobylku, nebo dostanou šanci vás odhalit. Dobře zahraný záporák přijme svou porážku z rukou hráčů - protože s ní jeho hráč od začátku počítá. Více o typech zlounů najdete zde. Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft